Hinata Minami
Hinata Minami is a Sonc the Hedgehog fan character created by Chica Nunnally. She is a Japanese kitsune wolf and the younger sister of Akimika Minami. Appearance Hinata is said by her family to be very adorable, what with her having black hair and green eyes. Unlike her sister, she has wolf ears and a fox tail. Like Yume Paradisia, she usually has the appearance of a cute schoolgirl. She generally wears a purple hoodie and a green skirt, along with white leggings and black boots. After meeting Yume, she begins to wear a purple suit and a pleated purple skirt with a frilly green tie. She still wears white leggings and black boots. Sometimes, Hinata would wear a blue blouse with a frilly light cyan tie. She would also wear a pleated light cyan skirt with white leggings and black Mary Jane shoes. She wears a cute purple kimono during festivals and formal occasions, along with white socks and brown sandals. Personality Hinata acts as if she was always preoccupied with responsibility, and works hard at whatever she does. She treats things seriously, but she sometimes acts like a child. Hinata hates being treated like a child, although she secretly loves the attention. She respects and admires her elder sister very much, as evidenced by her worry whenever Akimika doesn't return home safely. She doesn't like it when others break her personal space bubble, as she'll often reject a hug by pushing the hugger away. She does, however, tolerate loved ones being in said personal space. Relationships Akimika Minami (Sister): Hinata is quite fond of her sister. She didn't exactly approve of her relationship with Tess, at first. But she eventually accepted it. Cerah May (Rival): Like her sister, Hinata finds Cerah to be quite annoying. This is mostly due to the fact that the Minami sisters and Cerah are kitsune wolves. History Coming soon! Abilities Being a descendant of Inari, Hinata has the powers of purification and energy transfer. She was born with her purification, which is of average strength. With her purification powers, she can create barriers keeping out impurities, heal the mind, and cleanse the soul quite a bit. She uses her energy transfer power, which she was also born with, to empower others and heal wounds. Hinata's only known kinetic power is kazekinesis. There are times when she summons gusts of wind to lift her own sister's skirt, much to Akimika's surprise. She only uses it as payback whenever a girl, usually Yume, violates her personal space; although when she uses it on Yume, she risks making the kitsune rabbit seem cuter. Quotes *"Onee-chan!" - Hinata greeting her elder sister. *"Wait, onee-chan? You're in love with Tessa-san?" - Hinata's reaction to Akimika informing her of her attraction to Tess. *"You're invading my personal space!" - Hinata when someone, usually a stranger, breaks her personal space bubble. Weaknesses Coming soon! Trivia *She is named after Naruto Kamiya's sister, Hinata Kamiya, and his wife, Hinata Hamamoto. *There is a possibility that in the future, she will become a permanent Kyubi. *Her personal space problem is a nod to the Hetalia series. *Tropes that apply to Hinata include "Hates Being Touched" and "Adorably Precocious Child". Category:Characters